Restless Heart
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: Taking a turn for the worse, Amy’s injury requires surgery, but how will this affect her ever deepening relationship with Matt Hardy?


Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or the WWF, that honor belongs to Vince McMahon and family. :)  
  
A special thanks to Poetryinmotion.ca, for the info and the idea. :)  
  
To everyone who reviewed the "Just Another Storyline?" Thank you, I really appreciate your feedback. And now, without further adieu, the sequel.  
  
Restless Heart  
  
"Surgery!" Matt exclaimed in shock.   
Vince nodded soberly, "I'm afraid so."   
"When? How long?" Matt demanded.   
"One week from today," an exhausted voice replied from behind them.   
"Ames," Matt cried in relief, wrapping his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" he asked anxiously.  
"I'm fine, everything is just fine," Amy squeaked out. Matt clasped her forearms with care and gazed into her eyes. There were dark, puffy circles beneath them.   
"Um, I'll leave you two alone for awhile," Vince responded quietly, closing the door behind him.   
Eyeing Amy over carefully, Matt shook his head, "No, you're not." Leading Amy to a chair against the wall, Matt pushed her blazing red hair behind her ears.  
"I'm terrified Matt!" Amy whispered. "I've never been so afraid of anything in my life!"  
"I know. I'm scared too. I mean, I'll be on the road without you-for months on end. I'll miss you-my right hand girl," he finished with a grin.   
"I know," Amy answered, a small smile lighting up her pale face. "But what about us, can our relationship survive? Remember last time?"   
"I believe if one is truly in love, it can work. We are just going to have to pour our heart and soul into this relationship. I'm not willing to give up on us, are you?" he asked, his gaze piercing.   
Biting her lower lip, Amy shook her head no. Caressing his face lightly with her fingertips, Amy replied, "You are the most important person in my life Matt Hardy." Fear tugging at his heart, but wanting to be strong for Amy, Matt pulled her to him in a desperate embrace. Unwilling to let the tears come, unbidden, Matt squeezed his eyes shut and let his cheek rest upon her silky hair. Burying her face in his chest, Amy let the tears fall unchecked.  
  
One week later:  
"You're going to be okay Ames," Matt reassured her as he squeezed her hand. She nodded, swallowing the huge lump in her throat.   
"When you wake up the first thing you'll see is me. I love you," he said with a smile as he tightened his hand around hers, only to let it go with reluctance as they wheeled her through the emergency room doors. Seeing Amy with the plastic surgery cap atop her head somehow made her seem so small, so-vulnerable. He shook his head to clear the dark, shadowy thoughts out of his mind as he struggled to keep the tears from falling.   
*Voices, voices everywhere and yet they sound so muffled, so far away.* A wave of nausea threatened to engulf her as she attempted to open her eyes. Blissfully, she shut out the world around her as the pain faded away. Feeling something warm and inviting, touching, almost caressing, her skin, Amy's eyes fluttered open.   
"Ma, Matt?"   
"I told ya I'd be the first person you saw when you awoke," he emphasized, a lopsided grin on his face.   
Amy smiled, then grimaced.  
His smile darkening to a frown, Matt asked anxiously, "Are you alright?"  
"I feel like one big ache and my neck feels so-stiff." Fear gripping her, Amy cried, "Did the surgery go well? Will I be able to wrestle again?"  
"Relax sweetheart," Matt responded. Releasing her hand, he rubbed her chilled arms tenderly. "The surgery went off without a hitch. Besides, remember Dr. Youngblood operated on both Steve Austin and Chris Benoit," Matt reminded her, "he knows what he is doing." Feeling her taut nerves relax ever so slightly, Amy sank back against the pillows and yawned sleepily, "I'm so tired."  
"I know. It's okay, go back to sleep Red. I'll be here when you wake up," Matt finished, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.   
"Mmm," Amy smiled as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
2 weeks later:   
It was late at night as an extremely tired Matt Hardy trudged up the steps to Amy's apartment. He had to do this tonight or he would never get up the courage. Taking a deep breath, Matt rung the doorbell.   
"Coming!" he heard Amy yell. "Matt!" she exclaimed in surprise. Smiling brightly, she threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much!"   
Delicately supporting her neck, Matt dipped her back, brushing his lips against hers.   
"I missed you too. It's great to see you in the flesh," he said with a smile. Taking his hand, Amy practically dragged him through the doorway.   
"I miss traveling with you and Jeff," Amy said, sighing heavily. "I can't wait to get back on the road and hear the roar of the crowd throbbing in my ears."   
"Um, that's what I came to talk to you about," Matt replied uneasily.   
The smile dropped off Amy's face, "What's the matter? Did Vince let me go?" she asked shakily.   
Matt smiled, "No, no. Remember when you told me in your last phone call you were bored out of your mind."  
"Totally. Everyday I go to the rehabilitation center to strengthen my neck, but I can't really do anything too active."  
"I was thinking about a project that should keep you fairly busy for the next few months-without disobeying the doctor's orders," Matt finished quickly.   
"I'm game, what do you have in mind?" Amy asked excitedly, fairly bouncing up and down on the sofa cushions.  
"Well, Vince still wants to keep three-Xtreme a team when you come back, but how do you feel about us being together?" Matt asked, looking down at the floor.  
"Of course, why do you need ask? We are always..." Amy trailed off as she noticed Matt fiddle with something in his jacket pocket.   
"Oh my gosh!" Amy gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth.   
"Before you say anything, hear me out," Matt beckoned to her. "After the operation, it really hit me hard-the thought of losing you. I already lost one woman in my life and have no desire to lose another. Amy what I'm trying to say is, would you marry me? I can't bear to live without you. I was going to ask you that night in the hospital, but you kept falling asleep on me," Matt said with a grin. Amy smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, I've spent the past 2 weeks mustering up the courage to ask you."   
"My answer would have been nothing short of yes," Amy stated sincerely. Gently, Amy tilted Matt's chin up to look her in the eye, "Do you really think I would want to spend my life with anyone else?" she asked with a smile.   
Matt grinned impishly, "I can't think of a more handsome, sweet guy.."  
Amy tugged his chin toward her as she leaned in for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as Matt deepened the kiss. "I love you Amy," he whispered into her ear.   
"I love you too Matt, my everything," Amy whispered against his chest.  
  
7 months later:  
The crowd roared as Matt and Jeff stormed onto the metal ramp, painted in black lights. The crowd reached a fevered pitch as the "Lovely Lita" bounced out from behind the curtain to stand beside Matt.   
"It's good to have you back Amy-girl!" Jeff yelled affectionately to Amy.  
Staring at the gleam of polished gold on her finger, Amy slipped her hand into Matt's and smiled, "It's good to be back!"  
  
The End. :) 


End file.
